


One Shot Through The Heart

by The_Sad_Hatter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU universe, Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, One Shot Collection, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, happy endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sad_Hatter/pseuds/The_Sad_Hatter
Summary: A place to put up all my Bucky x Reader One Shots





	1. Better Left Unsaid

It was an enchanting idea, the first words your soulmate would ever say to you written across your wrist. Enchanting in theory, but for many people it was less than ideal. You had heard so many horror stories, tragic words that people were cursed with.

Some poor souls had no more than ‘hi’ or 'hello’ written on their wrists. Some people were burdened with insults or swears. You had never met anyone with words as terrible as yours though.

You were fourteen when you started covering them up and telling people you were one of those rare cases where you had no words.

Every day you would wake up in a cold sweat, wondering if today was the day you met them. It took twenty- eight years before that day arrived.

It shouldn’t have come as a shock. As soon as the bullets started flying you should have at least suspected. When the Avengers arrived you realized how bad the situation actually was and cursed yourself for throwing out that leaflet from a rival bank, trying to get you to switch over.

Maybe it wouldn’t have mattered, this was destiny after all.

You didn’t see the gunman who grabbed you, you did see the one they called The Winter Soldier rush towards you though.

You saw him raise his gun, you heard the shot, you saw the look of horror on the Soldier’ face, you felt his arms catch you as you fell to the ground and you felt the warm sticky blood drench your shirt. 

It was a fatal wound the gunman had fired into your chest, you knew that. Bucky Barnes knew it as well and his eyes were so heavy with the guilt.

_“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, please, please don’t die.”_  He begged as he tried to staunch the bleeding.

You smiled softly, reassuringly at him, but you didn’t say a word. If you didn’t say anything then he would never know. You died in his arms, silent all the way to the grave.

James Buchanan Barnes had always thought he just didn’t have a soul mate. It was better than the truth.


	2. I Do, But Only To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was done for a Tumblr request 
> 
> Request - Reader is about to marry someone else and her lifelong friend and previous lover James Buchanan Barnes is invited to the wedding, Bucky is still very much in love with her and considers telling her but then decides against it and leaves fearing it was too late, reader makes it to the altar and realizes it’s Bucky she should be saying “I do” to, so she goes to find him lol I was watching Thomas Rhett’s marry me music video and would loveeeee a Bucky one shot like this 💕💕

“Bucky!” You shrieked indignantly.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to.” He apologized, his bottom lip pouting as he held out the broken doll and tried to stick the head back on.

 

He and Steve had been running through the living room to go to the kitchen and he hadn’t seen it on the floor. Your eyes were watering as you looked around at the carefully planned wedding.

 

“Now there’s no bride.” You said sadly.

 

You had spent all morning making up the aisle and the altar for the ceremony, dressing up the dolls and teddy bears in their finest clothes for the wedding of Barbie and Mr Potato Head.

 

“You can be the bride, you’d make a pretty bride.” Bucky suggested.

 

Your adopted brother jumped on his best friends suggestion and pulled the white net curtains down from the window carefully and draped them over you as a makeshift veil. They smiled proudly as you giggled from under the lace.

 

“I can’t marry Mr Potato head, he’s a toy.” You told them.

 

“I’ll marry you.” Bucky said sweetly.

 

“I’ll give you away.” Steve yelled, excited by the new game.

 

“What’s going on here?” Your mother asked, peering her head into the room to see what her son was yelling about.

 

“Momma, will you do the vows? I’m gonna marry Bucky.” You told her.

 

Bucky confirmed it with a wide grin to Mrs. Rogers and she laughed delightedly.

 

“Well of course. And what a beautiful bride you make in my curtains.” She complimented you.

 

Your brother offered you his arm and walked you down the makeshift aisle between the coffee table and sofa to the altar in front of the TV.

 

“Now James Barnes, you take good care of her, you hear me?”Your mother instructed.

 

“I promise Mrs Rogers, she’ll be my best girl forever.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Come on Bucky!” You yelled at the top of your voice as he ran down the field with the ball.

 

The crowd roared as he made it and just before he slammed the ball down he looked up to where you were standing and you didn’t have to see the cocky grin on his face to know it was there. The ball hit the grass as you laughed and clapped, you and Wanda jumping up and down in joy.

 

After Bucky’s winning goal Coach Coulson took the whole team to Pott’s Diner to celebrate and when Bucky walked in to cheers and whooping he ignored it all and headed straight for you, picking you up and spinning you around.

 

“Bucky you were amazing.” You laughed breathlessly.

 

“Couldn’t have done it without you doll.” He whispered in your ear.

 

You gave him a quizzical smile as he set you back on your feet.

 

“Could hear you cheering for me. Didn’t want to let you down.” He explained.

 

“Well first of all Barnes, you could never let me down. Secondly, there were like a hundred people, you could not hear me you charming liar.” You laughed.

 

“Could be a crowd of a million people doll, you’re the only one I’d ever notice.” He said earnestly.

 

The way you were looking at him made him think that maybe you felt it as well, this surety that you were destined to be more than friends. His hand cradled the back of your neck and he leaned in and when didn’t pull away he though his heart was actually going to beat it’s way out of his chest when Sam Wilson slammed his hand down on his shoulder and broke the moment.

 

“Come on Barnes! We gotta celebrate!” Sam yelled in his ear, dragging him away from you.

 

He looked back at you but your attention had already been detained by Wanda and Natasha as they pulled you over to the jukebox.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It had been a long, torturous few months since he had seen you and the letters and phone calls hadn’t been enough to stop him pining and regretting never telling you how he felt before he left for college. But he and Steve had made it home in time to see you graduate and at the small gathering afterwards, he finally gathered up the courage to tell you what he should have said a long time ago.

 

He took you by the hand and led you away from your friends and family to tell you what he had to say.

 

You had the saddest look on your face and it was tugging at his heartstrings.

 

“We’re gonna be fine doll, I swear.”

 

“It’s the army Bucky, you can’t promise that. You or Steve.” You whispered.

 

“I’m coming home, I’m coming back to you.” He said pulling you towards him.

 

“To me?”

 

“To you, it’s always been you. It’s always going to be you. Me and you doll, it’s written in stone.” He said.

 

“Nothing’s written in stone Bucky.”

 

He nodded thoughtfully and released you.

 

“You’re right. But this is the next best thing.” He said, pulling a pocket knife out of his belt.

 

“Bucky why do you have a knife?” You said with a disbelieving laugh.

 

“Well these woods can be dangerous doll, I gotta protect my best girl.”

 

“The woods in my backyard? Bucky! What are you doing?”

 

He just winked at you over his shoulder as he carved into the tree trunk. When he was done he pulled back and regarded his handy work. Your and his initials, encased in a love heart.

 

“There we go sweetheart, might not be carved in stone but it’s carved in wood. That means it’s forever.” He said, pushing your smiling self against the tree.

 

You smiled so sweetly at him and finally, he did what he had been wanting for years and pressed his lips against yours.

 

As he lost himself in your kiss, there was absolutely no doubt in his mind that it really would be forever.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

You smoothed your hands nervously over your coat as you stood outside the room. Your brother squeezed your shoulder comfortingly as you opened the door to the hospital room.

 

He looked up as soon as the door opened but when he saw it was you he ducked his head back down.

 

“I uh, I know you told me to come home in one piece doll but I think I fucked up.” He said with a self-deprecating laugh.

 

He couldn’t bring himself to look at you, he didn't know what would be worse to see in your eyes, pity or revulsion at the stump on his shoulder where his arm used to be.

 

“Oh Bucky.” You breathed out his name, your hands pressed to your sternum as you tried to contain the sheer emotion at seeing him again.

 

If he’d looked at you he wouldn’t have seen pity or revulsion, he would have only seen the relief and adoration you had for him.

 

A slight rustling of your coat was the only warning he had before you flung your self at him and held on for dear life. It knocked the wind out of him, physically and emotionally. Your perfume, that sweet one you had always favored prickled his nose and he realized just how much he’d associated that smell with home. He crumbled apart in your arms when he realized he was home, he was with you and you still wanted him.

 

He wrapped his arm around you as a sob broke free from him and buried his face in your neck, holding you like you were the last real thing in the world, the last port in a storm.

 

His tears dripped onto your neck and rolled down your shirt, soaking it through but you didn’t care. You had him back, your Bucky. He could cry and scream and rage as much as he needed to, you would hold him throughout it all. You wouldn’t ever let him go.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

You woke up to somebody gently stroking your hair back off your face and smiled and nuzzled your hand into his hand.

 

“Morning Buck.” You whispered without opening your eyes.

 

“Morning doll.” His voice was soft and sad and had you snapping your eyes open in alarm.

 

The sight that greeted you did little to calm you down as you sat up. Bucky was fully dressed and had a duffel bag at his feet.

 

“Buck?”

 

“I can’t do this anymore.” He told you regretfully.

 

“Can’t do what?”

 

“Be with you. You were always the light of my life sweetheart but I’m not the man I used to be, and I can see the light in you dimming every day you’re around my darkness.”

 

“James I love you, nothing about you takes anything away from me.” You said, blinking back tears.

 

“That’s just not true doll, and I can’t keep doing this to you. I can’t keep doing this to myself. I have to let you go, for both our sakes.” He said, kissing you on the forehead and walking away.

 

He couldn’t let himself turn around as he walked out of the door, leaving you crying in the cold empty bed.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

He only had himself to blame. He had told you he would always be your friend so of course you would invite him to your wedding. He had wanted you to move on, to find happiness. Now you had and he didn’t know if he was strong enough to watch it happen.

 

But he couldn’t let you down again so he had swallowed his own emotions and ticked yes on the RSVP.

 

He should have ticked no. He couldn’t do this.

 

He looked around the woods at the back of your childhood home and tried to ignore the memories and focus on the way the area had been lit up with candles in jars and fairy lights. It looked magical, just like he knew you had always wanted. He sighed and made his way to the drinks table, pouring himself a generous helping of whisky and downing it in one gulp. The burn did little to ease the pain in his heart as he wandered around.

 

Right there, where they had been for years on the oak tree right at the edge of the lawn were your and his initials. You hadn’t carved over them or scraped them off.

 

His resolve broke and without a second thought he broke into a run and sprinted through the house, through the living room where he had married you as a child and up the stairs to where you were getting ready to marry the wrong man.

 

“I love him Steve, I really do. More than anything and I always will.” Your voice drifted out of the open door and he came to an abrupt halt.

 

He couldn’t do this to you. He had let you go, he couldn’t ask for you back now, not when you had found love. He swallowed the lump in his throat and went back down the stairs and out of the front door.

 

“But he left me, and I had to move on. A part of my heart will always belong to Bucky but he doesn’t want me anymore and I love David.” You continued, unheard by Bucky.

 

“If you’re sure.” Steve sighed, hugging you tightly.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

He sat at the back, thinking he couldn’t be too close to you when you became somebody else’s but that meant he was right next to you as you stepped out of the trees. Your eyes met his and your lungs contracted painfully.

 

“Bucky.” You said so softly it was all but silent.

 

His eyes held so much pain it was all you could do not to fling yourself at him and hold him. But that wasn’t your place anymore. And this was your wedding.

 

So you made yourself turn away and let Steve escort you to the altar where David was waiting with Reverend Fury.

 

“I love you and I just want you to be happy.” Steve whispered as he kissed your cheek and handed you over to someone else.

 

“We are gathered here today...” Fury began and you immediatley tuned out as you looked back out at the crowd to Bucky but his chair was empty.

 

He walked back through the trees, trying to hold himself upright. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t watch you marry somebody else. You were his soulmate and he loved you, he had only ever loved you.

 

He had let you go because he thought he was broken but he realized too late that he wasn’t broken until you were gone. Tears burned at his eyes as he leaned against the tree for support, your tree.

 

Carved in wood didn't mean a damn thing because he had ruined it. He had lost you forever.

 

“Bucky?”

 

He whirled round to look at you stood there, out of breath in your dress, looking like an angel.

 

“Doll? You’re supposed to be getting married.”

 

“I’m supposed to be getting married to you. It’s only ever been you and it only ever will be. I tried to move on, I did but I just couldn’t.” You said, tears rolling down your face.

 

“But I ruined it.” He said, unable to hold back his own tears.

 

“I can’t just marry somebody else. It’s you or it’s nobody. I love you James.”

 

He practically fell at your feet when you said those words and he pulled you to him and held you like he was never going to let you go again, because he wasn’t.

 

“I love you doll, you’re my best girl forever.” He vowed.

 

He pressed his lips to yours and felt the pieces of his broken heart mend.

 

As he lost himself in your kiss in the spot where he had kissed you for the first time and promised you forever, he made the promise again and there was absolutely no doubt in his mind that this time it really would be forever.

**Author's Note:**

> First one shot I've ever done, just wanted to see if I could write one shot's and then it turned out like this and I'm sorry.


End file.
